George Benson
thumb|right|George Benson George Benson (Pittsburgh (Pennsylvania), 22 maart 1943) is een Amerikaanse jazzgitarist. Biografie Benson begon al op achtjarige leeftijd te zingen in nachtclubs. In 1954 nam hij zijn eerste langspeelplaat op, en in 1960 richt hij een rockband op, waar hij gitaar in speelde, en zong. Beïnvloed door Charlie Christian en Wes Montgomery begon hij midden jaren 1960 met jazz. Hij speelde samen met onder andere Miles Davis of als begeleider bij Lou Donaldson. In deze tijd ontwikkelde hij zich als een van de beste jazzgitaristen ter wereld. In de jaren 1970 nam hij een reeks platen op voor het CTI-label van Creed Taylors, tot hij in 1976 overstapt naar Warner Brothers, waar hij met This Masquerade een miljoenenhit scoorde. Discografie Albums |- align=center |align=left|''George Benson / Jack McDuff''||1964||- |- align=center |align=left|'' The New Boss Guitar || 1964 || - |- align=center |align=left| Benson Burner || 1965 || - |- align=center |align=left| This is Jazz, Vol. 9 || 1965 || - |- align=center |align=left| Its Uptown || 1966 || - |- align=center |align=left| George Benson Cookbook || 1966 || - |- align=center |align=left| Benson Burner || 1966 || - |- align=center |align=left| Blue Benson || 1967 || - |- align=center |align=left| Willow Weep For Me || 1967 || - |- align=center |align=left| Giblet Gravy || 1968 || - |- align=center |align=left| Shape of Things to Come || 1968 || - |- align=center |align=left| Goodies || 1968 || - |- align=center |align=left| Tell It Like It Is || 1969 || - |- align=center |align=left| The other side of Abbey Road || 1969 || - |- align=center |align=left| I Got A Woman And Some Blues || 1970 || - |- align=center |align=left| Beyond the Blue Horizon || 1971 ||-|||||| recorded at ''Van Gelder Studios (NL) |- align=center |align=left|'' White Rabbit || 1971 || - |- align=center |align=left| Jazz on a Sunday Afternoon Vol. 1 & 2 || 1973 ||-|||||| Live album |- align=center |align=left| Wichcraft || 1973 ||-||||||| Live album |- align=center |align=left| Body Talk || 1973 || - |- align=center |align=left| Bad Benson || 1974 || - |- align=center |align=left| In Concert-Carnegie Hall || 1975 ||-|||||| Live album |- align=center |align=left| Good King Bad || 1975 || - |- align=center |align=left| Breezin || 1976 || - |- align=center |align=left| Benson & Farrell || 1976 || - |- align=center |align=left| In Flight || 1977 || - |- align=center |align=left| Livin Inside Your Love || 1977 || - |- align=center |align=left| Weekend in L.A || 1977 || - |- align=center |align=left| Space Album || 1978 || - |- align=center |align=left| In Your Eyes || 1978 || - |- align=center |align=left| Take Five || 1979 || - |- align=center |align=left| Cast Your Fate to the Wind || 1980 || - |- align=center |align=left|''Give Me The Night||1980||04-10-1980||7||11|| |- align=center |align=left|'' GB || 1981 || - |- align=center |align=left| The George Benson Collection || 1981 || - |- align=center |align=left| Pacific Fire || 1983 || - |- align=center |align=left|''In your eyes||1983||11-06-1983||17||15|| |- align=center |align=left|''20/20''||1984||02-02-1985||14||26|| |- align=center |align=left|''Live in Concert''||1984||-|||||| Live album |- align=center |align=left|''Lovesongs''||1986||07-06-1986||31||12|| Verzamelalbum |- align=center |align=left|''While The City Sleeps''||1986||13-09-1986||34||10|| |- align=center |align=left|''Collaboration''||1987||04-07-1987||25||12|| met Earl Klugh |- align=center |align=left|''Twice the Love''||1988||10-09-1988||16||13|| |- align=center |align=left|''Tenderly''||1989||08-07-1989||54||10|| |- align=center |align=left|'' Big Boss Band || 1990 || - |- align=center |align=left|''Midnight moods (The love collection)||1991||16-11-1991||50||12|| Verzamelalbum |- align=center |align=left|'' The Essence of George Benson || 1992 || - |- align=center |align=left| Love Remembers || 1993 || - |- align=center |align=left| The Most Exciting New Guitarist on the Jazz Scene || 1994 || - |- align=center |align=left| California Dreamin' || 1996 || - |- align=center |align=left| Lil Darlin' || 1996 || - |- align=center |align=left| Thats Right || 1996 || - |- align=center |align=left| Standing Together || 1998 || - |- align=center |align=left| Masquerade || 1998 || - |- align=center |align=left| The Masquerade Is Over || 1999 || - |- align=center |align=left| Absolute Benson || 2000 || - |- align=center |align=left| All Blues || 2001 || - |- align=center |align=left| Blue Bossa || 2002 || - |- align=center |align=left| After Hours || 2002 || - |- align=center |align=left|''Irreplaceable||2004||05-06-2004||80||1|| |- align=center |align=left|''Golden Legends Live || 2004 || - |- align=center |align=left| Jazz After Hours with George Benson || 2005 || - |- align=center |align=left| Best of George Benson ||2005||-|||||| Live album |} Singles |- align=center |align=left|''This masquerade||1977||04-06-1977||tip3||-|| |- align=center |align=left|''Give me the night''||1980||20-09-1980||8||10|| |- align=center |align=left|''On Broadway||1982||10-04-1982||18||5|| |- align=center |align=left|''Lady love me (One more time)||1983||09-07-1983||30||3|| |- align=center |align=left|''Nothing's gonna change my love for you''||1985||27-04-1985||tip3||-|| |- align=center |align=left|''Kisses in the moonlight''||1986||27-09-1986||32||4|| |} Radio 2 Top 2000 |- |align="left"|''Give Me the Night''||1980||-||1831||1858||-||'1594'||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |} Externe link * Officiële website Categorie:Amerikaans jazzgitarist Categorie:Amerikaans jazzzanger